Angelic Wings
by Magic Basher54986
Summary: Three years have passed since Kim Possible went on a mission. Three years have passed since she was last seen. Now she's back and she's not the same as she use to be. With the help of an unlikely ally, she wants to take back her life. Join her as she sets out to bring the men that wronged her to justice. Rated M. Might be a lemon, might not. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

******I do not own Kim Possible or this idea. Just this plot.**

******Chapter 1**

* * *

_Three years ago..._

Kim Possible watched as yet another hearse went by. She didn't know where they came frome, but she was sure they came from the same place.

"What's going on?" she asked herself.

She dialed Wade and he told her where they were coming from. All from the same building.

That got Kim into 'Mission Mode'. She told her parents where she was going and went off on the mission.

But she didn't come back...

* * *

_Present..._

Kim crouched behind a tree as she waited for the right time to move. The spotlight in front of her was moving every which direction, trying to land on her.

Kim decided it was now or never. She pulled out her grappling hook hairdryer before taking the wall at a dead run. She had had some luck when she found her old gear.

She made it to the wall without being detected. With a silent click, the grappling hook shot from the hairdryer and hooked on the top of the wall. In a matter of seconds, she was over the wall on home free.

* * *

Shego was lounging on a recliner when the door to her room was being pounded on.

"Shego, open up!"

'Kimmie?' Shego wondered. She decided that it was just a figment of her imagination. That is until the banging continued.

"Come on, Shego!"

Shego flew out of her chair and over to the door. When she opened it, Kim rushed in and pressed her back against the opposite wall.

"Thank God," Kim said as she leaned against the wall, her head falling back.

"What's you're problem, Cupcake?"

Kim shook her head before moving over to a stool and sitting down.

"Close the door!" Kim cried when she saw the front door still open.

Shego slowly closed the front door.

"Well, Possible? I'm waiting."

Kim looked at her.

"You have to promise not to say a word."

Shego crossed her arms across her chest before shaking her head.

Fear showed clearly in Kim's eyes as she looked out the front window.

"Oh no!" Kim whispered.

The window broke as several creatures came rushing into the house.

"You weren't given permission to leave," one of them said.

"No!" Kim cried as she backed against the wall.

Shego got in between them.

"You'll have to leave. You're not welcome here."

The creatures all jumped at Shego. She flared her plasma and roasted every one of them.

Kim cowered in a corner as Shego took care of the creatures.

"Princess?"

Kim hesitantly turned to look at the woman speaking.

"Are you okay?"

Kim nodded quickly.

"What was that about?"

Kim shook her head.

"I shouldn't have come here. I'll leave."

Shego put a hand on Kim's back causing the girl to jump. But Kim jumping due to the touch wasn't what Shego noticed. What caught her attention was that Kim's back didn't feel right.

"What is that, Princess?"

Kim looked into Shego's eyes.

"Promise me."

Shego nodded.

"I promise, Kimmie."

Kim slowly got to her feet and stepped back. She then removed the overcoat she had on. When it was off, Kim turned around.

"What the hell?"

On Kim's back was a set of blood-red wings.

Kim reached down and picked up her coat and put it back on. She then sat back down on the stool.

"What are you?"

Kim looked at her arch rival.

"I'm a woman with wings. What else?"

"How?"

Kim took a slow, but deep breath.

"You remember how you heard that I disappeared some time ago?"

"Three years."

"It's been that long?" Kim asked, genuinely surprised.

Shego nodded.

"Well, I disappeared due to some freak scientists wanting a test subject. They had tried to create a hybrid over the years but all had died during or a week after the experiment. When they came to me in my cage, I was nothing more than a lab rat to them, they dragged me into the testing room and force me onto a table where they did genetic experiments on me. They thought that the 'girl that can do anything' could surely over come their problem. I don't remember much of it, just waking up and noticing that I had these wings."

Shego noticed that Kim was reaching into her coat and rubbing one of her wings.

"Take off the coat, Princess."

Kim's gaze shot to the villainess.

"Come on, Kimmie. You must want to stretch your wings."

Kim continued to sit there.

"Kimmie."

Kim shook her head.

"I can't risk it."

Shego walked over and picked the girl up and carried her to the bathroom.

"Now take it off. As well as the rest of your clothes and take a shower. You stink."

Kim could only nod as she looked at the shower with longing.

"It's been so long since I've last had the luxury of a shower."

"I don't doubt it."

"Um... Shego?"

"What?"

Kim looked at her through her bangs, her face as red as her hair.

"Could you wash my back?"

Shego shook her head and walked out.

Kim reached out to grab Shego's arm, but stopped a step later. So she sat down and just stayed there.

Out in the hall, Shego noticed that the water had yet to turn on.

"Kimmie?"

Shego opened the door and found Kim fast asleep on the floor. She sighed as she reached down and pulled the coat off of Kim and lifted the girl, her wings dragging on the floor. She laid the girl out on her bed before pulling the covers up to her chin.

"Well, Kimmie, looks like I've got to take care of you. I'll find who did this to you and make them pay."

* * *

Kim woke the next day to find herself in a bed. She hadn't slept on a mattress since she had been taken, having been forced to live in a cage.

She then stood and stretched her arms and let her wings spread to their total wingspan.

"Well, well, well. Kimmie's finally up."

Kim shot over to the wall in an instant.

"Whoa! Kimmie! It's just me."

Kim looked around and saw Shego standing there with a tray of food.

Kim started to drool as she looked at the food. She hadn't seen food like that in years.

"Here. I can now see you're starving."

Kim only nodded as she moved over to the tray and started eating. Within five minutes, the entire tray was cleared.

"Is there more?" Kim asked. She was still hungry.

"How long ago did you get away from that place?"

"Two days. I think."

"And what did you eat while on the road?"

Kim shook her head.

"I didn't eat."

Shego sighed and picked up the tray.

"Come on, Princess. Let's get you filled. Then what would you like to do?"

"Go home."

Shego nodded.

"I'll take you. Can't let those things try to get you again."

Kim nodded as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Oh, and after breakfast, go take a shower. And if you really need me to, I'll wash your back. Does that include your wings?"

Kim nodded as she stared at the ground at her feet.

"I'm sorry to be so much of a trouble, Shego. Especially when I just showed up out of nowhere."

Shego waved a hand to show she didn't mind. At least not yet.

* * *

******This story was inspired by Elphaba713's "Fallen Angel". I couldn't just keep this in my head anymore. So here it is.**

******Kim's back after three years. And she ran to Shego first. How will Kim's parent's take the news? But most of all, the reappearance of their daughter? You'll only know if you read the next chapter. Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

******I do not own Kim Possible or the idea. Just this plot.**

******Chapter 2**

* * *

Kim walked into the bathroom with Shego right behind her.

"Again, I'm sorry if I'm being a bother to you," Kim said as she looked down at her feet.

Shego put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I said don't worry about it. Now get undressed and get into the shower."

Kim nodded and turned her back Shego before stripping down.

Shego whistled when she saw Kim's ass.

"Please don't stare, Shego," Kim said, trying to remain modest.

Shego followed Kim into the shower where the former heroine turned on the hot water and let it cascade over her skin.

Kim breathed a deep sigh of relief. She had missed this.

Shego reached over and grabbed the body wash before reaching out and stroking one of Kim's wings. The redhead jerked in surprise when Shego touched her wing, but then sighed again in relief when she felt Shego's hands move around her wings to wash them.

"Is that better, Kimmie?"

Kim nodded as she leaned her head against the wall of the shower.

Shego gently pulled the wing she was washing out to get at it better. She washed it over twice before tapping it to let Kim know she was done it that one.

"One down, one to go," Shego said as she lathered her hands up for the tenth time. She was going to run out of body wash before she even finished. She then pulled the other wing out and repeated the task. Once she was finished with Kim's wings, she parted them so she could reach Kim's back. She rubbed the soap onto Kim's back and around the joints where her wings joined her body.

Kim moaned when she felt those gentle hands on her back around her wing joints.

"Are you alright, Kimmie?"

Kim nodded as she looked at Shego over her shoulder.

"I didn't know I was sensitive there."

Shego only nodded as she stepped out of the shower.

"I think you can take care of it from here, right Kimmie?"

Kim nodded as she reached for the nearly empty bottle of body wash.

"I'm sorry-"

"Princess, I told you already that you're not a bother. So don't worry about anything. Now hurry up. I'm going to get changed and then we head out on my bike to your place."

Kim nodded.

* * *

The trip to her parent's house was quick. Kim had worn her over coat to cover her wings. She didn't want them to be seen nor did she want to get pulled off the bike do to the wind.

When they pulled up to the house, Kim kept her helmet on and walked with Shego to the front door.

"Ready, Princess?"

Kim nodded as she waited behind Shego.

The villainess knocked on the door and in less than a minute, the door was opened.

"What are you doing here?" Ann asked as she glared at the woman.

"Let us in and I'll tell you."

Ann shook her head.

"No."

"Annie, I think you might want to. After all, we need some cover."

"What are you talking about?"

Shego motioned to Kim.

"Let us in."

Ann slowly stepped out of the way and let the two women into the house.

As soon as the door was shut, Kim removed her helmet.

"Kim!"

Ann rushed at her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"Mom! Please! Not so tight!"

As soon as the older redhead released her daughter, she turned to Shego.

"Where did you find her?"

"She came to me. She's in a bit of a predicament. And yes. It has to do with her disappearance."

Ann looked at her daughter.

"Before I tell you anything, you have to promise that you won't tell a soul about this, won't ask if other people have seen what you're about to see and so on. If you tell Dad, make sure that he makes the same promise."

"What's got you so worked up, Kimmie?"

"Promise me."

"I promise not to tell a soul."

Kim undid her jacket and handed it to Shego before turning around.

"Kimmie?"

Kim stretched one wing to her mother and let her feel it.

"They're real, Mom."

"How?"

"I was used as a guinea pig in a genetic experiment."

Kim walked over to the couch and sat down, her wings moving out to either side of her.

"What?!"

Kim took a deep breath.

"My last day here, I was watching as yet another hearse went by. I had wondered what was in them. I noticed that they went by as if on a schedule, so I decided to check it out. When I got there, I noticed that it looked like a modest facility, not a speck of dirt on any of the clothing and every vehicle was the same way. Spotless. When I walked up to the men, they recognized me at once. The said they would like to give me a tour. But when we came to the room I've been in for the last several years, they shoved me into one of the cages. 'Can't have you talking, now can we?' one had said. The next weeks were the worst. I was forced to walk the halls of the facility with nothing on. And I wasn't the only one. All of the other subjects were the same. Then the fateful day came when they pulled me from my cage and pushed me into the testing room. I was strapped to the table, unable to move. They then pointed a device at me before injecting me with something. The next thing I remember, I was in my cage with these wings. Over the time until I escaped, I was forced to go through test after test. They even went as far as to throw me into what they call 'Devil's Park' and let those creatures chase me. Shego knows what I'm talking about."

Shego nodded.

"Well, that was when I had my chance. I knocked those creatures out and then raced back into the building to find my gear. After that, I ran. And that's how I came to be at Shego's."

Kim finished her story and leaned back.

"I'm now a freak of nature. If someone were to find out, that facility would probably come to get me."

Kim's body started to shake.

"I don't want to go back."

Ann sat down next to her daughter, mindful of her wing, and gently hugged her.

"She's going to need a little care, Annie."

Ann looked at Shego.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I had to climb into the shower with her to wash her wings and back."

Ann looked at her daughter.

"Your wings are that troublesome?"

"I know what you're thinking, Mom. I'm not getting rid of them. After having them for nearly three years, I've grown use to them. Having them removed would be like me asking you to remove your leg. Would you do that?"

Ann shook her head.

"So I won't have my wings removed. Shego gave them a good washing today. But it took nearly all of the body wash to get it done."

Ann reached over and rubbed Kim's left wing. It was as soft as clouds.

"Can you fly?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea."

The front door opened and James walked in.

"Honey, I'm ho-"

He stopped dead when he saw his daughter on the couch with Ann next to her.

"Kimmie-cub?"

Kim smiled at her father with tears in her eyes.

"Hi, Dad."

Ann stood up and walked over to him. Within a minute, she had explained everything to him.

"Are you okay, Kimmie-cub?"

Kim smiled as tears streamed down her face. She got up and hugged her father.

"I've missed you so much, Dad."

James hugged his daughter to him, his arms going under her wings.

"I've missed you as well, Kim."

Kim kissed her father on the cheek before walking over to Shego and taking the coat and putting it on.

"Now I need to go. I don't want the tweebs to find out about this. They're sure to tell all their friends."

Ann and James nodded as they hugged Kim.

"You'll keep in touch, right?"

Kim nodded as she held the helmet.

"Wait. There's one thing you need before you go."

Kim watched as her mother ran up the stairs. Kim waited there for a moment before she heard the sounds of her mother running back down the stairs and back into the living room.

"You can't forget this."

Ann was holding out her Kimmunicator.

"Thanks, Mom."

She hugged her mother again before slipping the device into her pocket and the helmet on her head. She then walked with Shego out the door. Both climbed back onto the bike and waved to the elder Possible's in the doorway.

'Bye, Mom, Dad. I'll see you soon,' Kim thought as she held onto Shego as she drove away from the home she had known since birth.

* * *

******There it is. Chapter 2.**

******Kim and Shego return to Shego's house only to move again. Where are these two headed? What's the Facility going to do to get Kim back? You'll just have to wait and find out. Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

******I do not own Kim Possible or the idea. Just this plot.**

******Chapter 3**

* * *

Kim held Shego's waist as they went down the road. She could feel the wind on her wings. She wanted to see if she could fly.

"Shego? When we get there, is there going to be enough space to see if I can fly?"

"I have no idea, Princess, but I do know that there will be enough room for you to stretch your wings as far as you want."

Kim nodded as she leaned against the solid back of her foe-turned-protector.

They were about to say something when Kim looked over her shoulder and saw a van. With a jolt she recognized it. It was a van from the Facility.

"Oh, no!" Kim cried as she held Shego tightly around her waist.

"What's wrong Princess."

"It's them!"

Shego looked over her shoulder. Once she saw the van she sped up and wound her way through traffic. The van, not being small enough, got caught in traffic and hocked to try to get through.

"I think we lost them," Kim said as she leaned against Shego's back.

Shego nodded as she kept up the pace.

"Where are we going, anyway?"

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm taking you to Global Justice. We need to see Betts."

* * *

Kim and Shego reached the gate to the base and was allowed to enter.

"We need to see Dr. Director."

Kim watched as the man lead the way to Betty's office. When they got there, the agent knocked on the door.

"Enter," was the muffled reply.

Kim and Shego both walked in, both still wearing their helmets.

"I'm sorry, ladies, but I don't have time for minor issues."

Kim pulled off her helmet.

"Really, Betty, it's like you don't care about the life of Kim Possible."

Betty's eye shot to the girl.

"Kimberly?"

Kim nodded.

"And who are you?"

Shego removed her helmet and put it under her arm.

"Shego!"

"Now, wait just a moment!" Kim said as Betty reached for her phone.

"Kim!"

Kim stood in front of Shego.

"No, Betty. She's been helping me. I'm a fugitive of sorts."

"What do you mean?"

Kim looked her in the eye.

"I need you to keep this confidential."

Betty looked at Shego.

"Why?"

"If you don't, we'll be forced to fight our way out."

Betty sat back down in her chair.

"Alright, Kim. This will stay between you and me."

She then flipped a switch and Kim noticed that the lights on the cameras around the room all went out, signaling that they were off.

"What you're about to see, you can't tell anyone. Am I clear?"

Betty nodded.

Kim undid the overcoat she was wearing and handed it to Shego before turning around.

"You have wings?"

Kim nodded as she put the jacket back on.

"Would you be willing to let our doctors run some tests?"

Kim balked at the word 'tests' and clutched Shego tightly. She then shook her head vigorously.

Shego glared at Betty.

"She's been a lab rat for the last three years. I don't think she'll help you for all the tea in China."

Betty nodded as she motioned to the two chairs she kept in her office.

Kim sat down hesitantly, keeping her hand on Shego's arm.

"What are you two doing here, then?"

"Kimmie here needs protection."

Shego retold the story that Kim had told her parents. When she was done, she was sitting in the other chair, her hand resting on Kim's arm.

"Now we need to go," Kim said as she stood.

Betty stood.

"We can help, Kim," she said. "If you want, we could-"

"I've already explained to my mother that I'm keeping them. And no. No tests. Not even just a wingspan measurement. If you want information, I'll send it to you when I feel like having Shego take them. But not a moment sooner."

"What can I do to get you to reconsider?"

Kim stood behind Shego.

"You're just like them!"

Shego's hands ignited.

"When she says no, she means no! After three years of nothing but tests, she deserves some peace and quiet. Now, we're going. So don't try to stop us."

Betty held up her hands in surrender. She understood why Kim didn't want tests done.

"If you change your mind..." Betty started.

"I'll go to my mother before I come back here. This place is like a giant cage," Kim said with a shudder. "Not the cages," she said as she held her head. She then looked up at Shego. "Help me!"

Shego picked Kim up and ran her outside the building. Once there, she held the girl close. After a moment, she noticed that Kim was starting to relax.

"You alright, Princess?"

Kim took a deep breath before nodding.

"I just felt like I was about to be put in a cage again. I never want to go back!"

Shego tightened her hold on the younger woman.

"I won't let them get you, Kim. I promise you that."

Kim gasped and looked at the older woman. Shego never used her real name. It was always Kimmie, Pumpkin, Princess or Cupcake. Never Kim.

"Now, come one, Princess. Let's get you someplace safe."

Kim nodded and followed Shego to the bike. Once they had their helmets on, they left GJHQ and headed out toward an abandoned lair. Once they got there, Kim pulled off her coat and spread her wings to their total wingspan.

"This place is huge," Kim said as her wings started to flap. In an instant, she was airborne and hovering a foot above the floor.

"Kimmie? You do know you're flying, right?"

Kim looked down and smiled.

"I'm flying! Shego, I'm flying!"

Shego gave a small smile. She was glad that Kim was smiling again.

Kim shot into the air and few around the room.

"Okay, Kimmie. Come on down. It's time for some food."

Kim landed directly in front of Shego after the villainess said those words.

"Okay."

Shego laughed as she walked toward the kitchen area. Kim followed, leaving her jacket where it lay on the floor.

"So what do you want for dinner?"

Kim thought about if for a moment before deciding.

"I want meatloaf."

Shego stopped dead in her tracks.

"Meatloaf?"

"What? I haven't had that in three years. I've missed a lot of food since then. Including meatloaf."

Shego shook her head before continuing on to the kitchen.

Kim followed and watched as Shego started working on Kim's chosen meal.

"I hope you're going to be happy. I don't like making meatloaf."

Kim nodded as her wings twitched. She was glad she didn't have to worry about covering them for a while.

"After this, we need to get you back in shape. You're as thin as a board."

Kim nodded as she sat down at the bar in the kitchen.

"I know. I need to. But first I need to put some more pounds on. I think I lost twenty pounds and kept them off while I was a prisoner."

Shego nodded.

"That you do. So let's get this meal in you then we can start pounding the shit out of each other."

"Just one handicap."

Shego raised a eyebrow.

"Don't hit my wings."

"That's the only one you're getting from me. But remember, Pumpkin, I'm not like other people. They'll take advantage of any weakness they see. And if you try to protect your wings, they'll exploit it."

Kim nodded as she looked at the oven.

"It's going to be a while yet, Princess. About another forty-five minutes."

Kim's mouth dropped open.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not going to cook it with my plasma."

Kim nodded and looked away.

"Well then, do you have any snacks I can eat until it's done?"

Shego chuckled as she pulled out a bag of sour cream and onion chips.

"You just had to pull those out," Kim said, her mouth hanging open and her eyes glued to the bag.

Shego moved the bag to her left then to her right and then up and down. Kim's eyes never left the bag.

In a quick move, Kim had the bag of chips, opened them and started eating with a silly grin on her face.

"Those your favorite chips?"

Kim nodded.

"I just love the flavor!"

Shego laughed as Kim continued to munch on the chips.

"Let me have a few, Kimmie."

Kim held out the bag and let Shego reach in for some. As soon as she had a large handful, Kim pulled the bag away and continued to munch until the timer on the oven dinged.

"Well, put the chips away, Princess. Time for the real meal."

Kim grinned as she rolled the top of the bag down and sat down to eat her meatloaf, green beans, carrots, and cream corn.

"Thanks, Shego!" Kim yelled, her smile threatening to tear her face in two.

Shego just gave a small smile as she sat down and started to eat.

* * *

******Well, there you have it, folks. Chapter three.**

******Kim's glad to finally have some space to spread her wings. And enough to actually take to the air. What will happen when she finally makes the decision to leave her jacket alone and wander around without it? What will happen when the people from the Facility try to capture her again? All these answers next time. Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

******I do not own Kim Possible or the idea. Just this plot.**

******Chapter 4**

* * *

Kim walked around the lair. It had been a month since she had escaped from that dreadful place that had given her her wings. In that time, she had trained with Shego, put on the weight that she had lost over the years and even gained more strength in all of her limbs, including her wings. She could now carry Shego around when she flew, and did so often just in case they needed to make a quick getaway from any trouble.

"Hey, Princess. Ready to go?"

Kim tossed the towel she had been using to the couch and walked with Shego to the garage. She no longer wore the jacket to hide her wings. She thought that if there was someone after her, she wouldn't give them a chance to mistake her for someone else. She would fight her battles.

Kim grabbed a coat that Shego had modified so that she could put it on but her wings could go through it. Same with some of her clothes.

"I'm ready, Shego. I'm through hiding."

Kim slid onto the bike behind Shego and shuffled her wings around to make sure they didn't pull both women off the bike when they went down the road.

The ride started out well. But as they continued on down the road, several vehicles started to follow them.

"Shego, we've got a tail. And it's massive."

Shego looked over her shoulder and around Kim's wing to see seven vans.

"Damn, Princess. They must want you bad."

Kim just looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm going to love it when every one of them is behind bars. Then I'll walk right in front of their cells and just let them stare at me. 'So I couldn't tell, huh?' I'd ask," Kim said as she grinned.

"Don't you want to call Nerdlinger?"

Kim reached into her pocket and pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"_Hey! How did you get this line?"_

Kim wasn't put off by Wade's attitude, seeing as she hadn't called him since she had gotten the thing back.

"Wade, I really don't have the time to explain."

"_Kim?"_

Kim nodded as she looked over her shoulder.

"I'm being chased by crazy scientists. Think you could call Betty and tell her that I need a little help?"

"_Why do scientists want you?"_

Kim moved the Kimmunicator up to where Wade could see the wings on her back as well as how they were attached.

"That answer your question, Wade?"

"_You've got wings?"_

"Damn it, Wade! I need help!"

"_Oh, yeah. Sorry."_

The screen went black.

Kim put the device back into her pocket and returned to holding Shego around the waist.

"Is he getting help?" Shego yelled to her.

"I think so."

Shego didn't wait to see if anything would happen. She just accelerated.

"Are they still behind us?"

Kim looked over her shoulder.

"They're gaining."

Shego looked over her shoulder for a moment.

Kim kept watch as Shego looked behind them.

"Shego! Look out!"

Shego couldn't avoid the collision she was going to have so Kim spread her wings and took to the skies with Shego letting go of her bike.

"Damn those assholes! They're going to buy me a new bike for that!"

Kim held Shego close to make sure the villainess didn't fall.

"Where do we go?"

A helicopter came up next to them with Betty standing in the door.

"Come on!"

Kim handed Shego over and then climbed in, the propellers buffeting her wings.

"All units! Move in!"

* * *

Kim and Shego sat down in the gym of GJHQ, Kim's wings spread as far as they could without having to keep them open.

The men in the vans had been hired thugs sent to try to capture Kim.

"That was a close call, Shego."

"I'm glad we got away, but my bike is trashed."

Betty, as a sign of faith, had recovered Shego's bike and sent it to be repaired by some of the best mechanics Global Justice had to offer.

"Hey, your bike's getting repaired as we speak."

"Actually, it's finished," Betty said as she rolled the machine into the gym.

Shego was on her feet in an instant and was over looking at her machine.

"Everything's perfect," Shego said as she looked at Betty.

"We tried. We want you two to know that we won't let something bad happen to you." She turned to Kim. "Can we do some checks now?"

Kim looked at Shego.

"If I feel as if your going to do anything to me, all bets are off."

Betty nodded before motioning them on. Kim and Shego got on the bike and fired it up. Shego kept it at a slow speed so Betty could walk next to them.

"So what's first," Kim asked.

"We want to see how big your wingspan is. Then a little blood work."

Kim nearly jumped off the bike and away from the woman.

"Princess?"

"I hate needles."

Shego nodded and looked at Betty.

"Go easy. She's still working through her fears."

Betty nodded.

"We'll be as gentle as we can."

* * *

As it turned out, Kim was talking to Shego and didn't notice them pricking her with the needle. She didn't like when they started drawing blood but she stayed seated.

Once that was done, they were allowed to leave.

Or that's what they thought until they got to the entrance of the base.

Looking out the door, Kim and Shego saw several vans coming through the gate.

"Okay, not that way," Shego said before punching it. The front tire stayed in place as the back made a C on the tile as it turned around. Releasing the brake on the front tire, the bike shot down the hallway toward Betty's office.

Once they were outside the office, they both climbed off the bike and ran inside the office.

"Betty, we've got a problem," Kim said.

Betty looked up from her work.

"What's the problem?"

"Look at the front doors and you'll see."

She typed a few commands into her computer. In an instant, she was watching as several men entered the base.

"They all came up to your front door in those vans."

They heard the door to the office open and the men walked in.

"Ah. There she is. Sorry to trouble you. She got away from us before we could treat her."

Kim stood behind Shego.

"Kimmie?"

"I can't do it. I still can't fight them yet."

Shego nodded as she looked at Betty.

"May I?" Shego asked.

Betty walked over and stood next to Shego and in front of the men. Kim was now hidden from view.

"I'm sorry, boys, but you can tell your bosses that we know all about their genetic experimentation on humans."

All of the men made to grab their guns but Shego hit every one of them with kinetic plasma. The all fell to the ground.

"You so much as tap Kimmie and your asses are mine!" Shego yelled at them.

The men got back up and tried again.

Betty got in the way and kicked and punched every one of them until they were all unconscious on the floor.

"Agent Du?" Betty said into her com. "Bring ten agents to my office. I have some filth for them to haul away."

Kim sighed as she leaned against Shego.

Betty noticed this and chuckled.

"Getting a little soft, aren't we Shego?"

Shego looked down at Kim.

"Aw, what the hell," Shego said as she hugged Kim close. She laid her head on Kim's. "Don't worry, Princess. I'll always be here."

Kim wrapped her arms around Shego's waist and held her tight.

Betty smiled at the tender sight.

"I'll be sure to have Agent Du keep a close eye on you two until we can get what we need to storm the Facility."

Kim and Shego nodded as the door opened again. Agent Du along with ten other men walked into the office and looked down at the mass of men.

"Take out the trash," Betty said as she glared that the men on the floor. "Agent Du."

"Ma'am."

"Pick out seven of your most trusted men and keep a watch for any and all threats to Kim Possible and Shego."

Agent Du looked at the two named before looking back at Betty.

"But ma'am. Shego-"

"Is the one protecting Kim Possible. You and your men will be her extra guard."

Kim smiled as she continued to hold Shego.

* * *

******And there you have it, folks. Another chapter down, who knows how many to go.**

******Well, it looks like Betty came through for our duo. Twice in one day. The Facility is getting desperate. What will they try next? How will Kim and Shego go about their days now? You'll just have to wait and find out! Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

******I do not own Kim Possible or the idea. Just this plot.**

******A/N: To the 'Guest' that wanted to know about why the Facility wants Kim, you'll see the reason later in this chapter.**

******Chapter 5**

* * *

Kim and Shego walked down the sidewalk towards Ron's house. She had told her mother not to tell Ron that she was back just in case word got out.

"Do you think this is safe?" Shego asked as she looked around.

"I need to tell him. I need to see my best friend."

Shego put a hand on Kim's shoulder.

"I know."

Shego didn't remove her hand. She moved it to the other shoulder and pulled the younger woman next to her.

"It'll be okay, Kimmie."

Kim nodded as she walked up the sidewalk to the front door of Ron's old house.

They waited a moment until the door opened and there stood Ron.

"Hey, Ron. Long time no see."

Ron rushed out the door and embraced Kim.

"Watch my wings!" Kim warned.

Ron looked over her shoulder and saw the red wings in his grasp. He jumped back and looked down at the single red feather in his hand.

Kim's eyes went wide when she saw the feather.

"Shego! Make sure no more have come off! That's the first feather I've lost!"

Shego went and rubbed her hands over Kim's wings. Not another feather came loose.

"Shego!" Ron yelled as he got into a fighting stance.

"Shut up, buffoon!" Shego said before returning to her task. She then looked at Kim. "That was the only one. I don't see a bald spot. Nor did any other come out when I rubbed your wings. You just lost the one he has in his hands."

Kim held out her hand and Ron slowly handed the feather over.

"Thanks, Ron."

"KP. What are you doing with Shego? Have you been hiding with her all this time?"

Kim shook her head.

"I was in a facility north of here for three years. They did an experiment and this was the end result. After that, it was nothing but tests. Then one day I got out and ran straight to Shego."

Ron looked at the older woman next to Kim.

"You've been taking care of her, how?"

Shego threw a plasma burst into the tree next to Ron's house. A man with several weapons fell to the ground, knocked out.

"That's how. I'm her protector."

Two GJ agents rushed over and took the man away.

Kim, Shego and Ron all watched as the agents threw the man into a car and sent him towards GJHQ.

"Why do they want you?" Ron asked as he turned back to Kim.

"GJ doesn't. The place that gave me my wings does. After a few tests, they found out that when I have children, they too will have wings. They had told me they were going to get me pregnant, make me have a child and watch them put it through all that I had been before killing me."

Shego pulled Kim to her.

"Don't worry, Princess. I've got you."

Kim leaned against the older woman.

"So when I do decide to have a child, I have to protect against the world."

Kim looked around.

"I need to sit down, Ron. You mind?"

Ron shook his head and stood aside. Just as Shego was about to enter, the door closed in her face.

"Shego!"

Kim said as she threw open the door. Shego pulled her close before glaring at the man before her.

Before Shego could say anything, Kim turned a glare on her friend.

"Ron! Why did you do that?!"

"Come on, Kim! You don't need her!"

The feathers on Kim's wings puffed up as Kim's anger rose.

"Don't need her?!" Kim yelled. "You think I don't need her?! She's the one that's taken care of me for the last month!"

Ron just glared at Shego.

"You've had her a month?!"

Kim slapped him.

"It was my choice not to tell you, Ron!"

Ron stepped back.

"You chose her over me?! How could you?!"

"So I'm supposed to run to you when I need to lay low? I ran to her because she knows how to keep a low profile!"

Ron crossed his arm.

"You thought I couldn't keep a secret?"

Kim shook her head.

"No. You'd be talking it over long after I'm gone. Your mother or sister might have heard."

Ron huffed.

"And now if you'll excuse us, I need to go see Monique."

With that, Kim wrapped her arms around Shego's waist and took to the skies.

* * *

Kim landed outside the mall and caught the attention of everyone there.

"You just threw what little 'low profile' you had out the window when you landed."

Kim just shrugged.

"Oh well."

Shego laughed at that.

Kim walked into the mall.

"I'm not liking this. Those Facility guys could be anywhere in this crowd."

Kim nodded as she walked over to the Club Banana.

"Welcome to-"

Kim's appearance cut Monique off as she caught sight of her.

"Kim?"

Kim nodded as she walked over.

"Yep, Mo. It's me. I'm back."

Mo ran from behind the counter and embraced her long lost friend.

"Where were you? Why didn't you call?"

Kim smiled.

"I was being held prisoner. I was a genetic experiment that finally got away from their nets."

"What do you mean?" Monique asked.

Kim's wings fluttered.

"Wings?"

Kim nodded as she looked over at the clothes.

"I'm also here to shop. Or at least, pick out a few things."

Shego nodded as she stood next to Kim.

"What's she doing here?" Monique asked, pointing at Shego.

"She's my protector and friend. She's helped me out so much since I came to be with her."

Shego nodded as she put a hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"And now if you'd help us out, we need to find her something that won't restrict her wings," Shego stated as she looked at the clothes.

"Just make sure they're not black or green."

"What's wrong with black and green?" Shego demanded.

"I like purple and pink a helluva lot more than black and green."

Monique laughed.

"Don't worry, Kim. We'll find you something."

Within ten minutes, Kim was walking out of the mall with Shego, both of them had a bag in each hand.

"So, where to now?" Shego asked as she looked at the redhead beside her.

"I want to see my brothers. And then we can either stay the night there or we can just go home."

Shego nodded.

"Then let's get going."

* * *

Kim and Shego waited with their bags on the front step for the door to open. When it did, they were greeted by Ann.

"Oh, Kim! I've been worried sick!"

"Why?"

"Some people have been calling and demanding me to tell them where you are."

The ringing of the phone stopped their conversation.

"I've got this," Shego said as she walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Possible residence."

"Tell us were Kim Possible is now!"

Shego chuckled.

"She's not your property, bub. She's a person with freewill. You can't say she's yours."

"She's got our property!"

"The wings?"

"Yes!"

"You didn't put those on her, she grew those out, jackass. Now stop calling the Possible residence, stop trying to capture Kim Possible and leave her alone."

"You have no right to tell us what to do with our property!"

Shego chuckled again.

"You have no idea who you're talking to, you pompous ass."

"Just a lowly civilian."

"Actually, you're messing with Shego."

With that, Shego slammed the phone down onto the cradle.

"Who knows how long I just bought us, Princess."

Kim nodded as she walked up the stairs to her brothers room.

"Yo, tweebs!"

Both brothers stiffened as they heard that call. They hadn't heard it in three years.

"Get off your bums and give me a hug! I'm wasting away here!"

Both Jim and Tim looked to see their sister standing in their door. Both jumped to their feet and hugged her.

"Where have..."

"...you been?"

Kim smiled.

"Still finishing each others sentences, I see."

Both grinned as she gave them both tight hugs.

"Kim? What's that..."

"... on your back?"

Kim looked at them.

"Now listen to me very carefully. Do not tell anyone about what I'm about to show you. Okay?"

The boys nodded.

Kim turned around and shuffled her wings.

"Don't pull any of my feathers out."

Jim and Tim both started to rub Kim's wings.

"Princess! Time go go!"

"Be right there, Shego!"

Kim turned to her brothers.

"Looks like it's time for me to leave. I'll see you two real soon."

"You promise?" the twins asked in unison.

Kim nodded and pulled her brother's into another hug.

With that, she was out of the room. Picked up her bags and handed them to Shego.

"Well, Mom, we've gotta jet."

Ann nodded as she and James hugged their daughter.

"Bye," Kim said as she opened the door, grabbed Shego around the waist and took off into the expanse of blue that was the sky.

* * *

******Well there you have it, ladies and gentlemen. Chapter 5! This story is just rolling along!**

******Kim and Shego have visited all of Kim's old friends, learning new things. With Ron, she learned to dislike the guy. With Monique, she could be very accepting. And with her brothers, they could be loving.**

******Kim and Shego just got back from their trip into Middleton. What will they face once they get back to the base? Who will be there? How will our Duo deal? All these answers and more next chapter. Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review! Come on! Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

******I do not own Kim Possible or the idea. Just this plot.**

******Chapter 6**

* * *

The trip back to the lair was quick on Kim Possible Airlines. As they landed, they noticed that the door to the lair was slightly open. They had made sure to close it completely and bolt it shut.

"We've got uninvited guests," Shego said looking at Kim.

"Let's go kick their asses."

Shego nodded as they walked into the lair.

"We finally meet again."

Kim glared at the man on the other side of the room.

"I think you're something that belongs to us, P3225D."

Kim balked at the name.

"I am not your pet anymore," Kim growled.

"No dinner for you, P3225D. You need to learn to mind your tongue."

Kim got into a fighting stance. Several men came out of the hallways with guns aimed at the two.

Shego stood next to Kim, she also dropping into her fighting stance.

"Get me my pet, men!"

The twenty men ran at Kim and Shego, all firing their weapons.

Kim was prepared. After the month of living with Shego, she knew how to protect herself, this included her wings.

Every shot missed Kim's wings as she punched, kicked and kneed her opponents.

Kim was laughing as she took down the last man. But when she looked up, she noticed that the man in charge had escaped while Kim and Shego had been busy with his men.

"I'm going to see if I can find him!" Kim said before rising into the air.

But before she could get more than a foot into the air, arms wrapped around her waist.

"Don't go, Kimmie."

Kim's wings stilled as she heard the worry in Shego's voice. She fell back down to the floor.

"Shego?"

Shego lifted her head and looked at the redhead. Kim could see the tears in her eyes.

"What's the matter, Shego?" Shego was not the type that cried.

Kim was pulled into a tighter embrace.

"Don't go. I don't want to loose you."

Kim leaned into the embrace and nodded.

"I won't go anywhere, Shego."

* * *

Kim sat down on the couch after they had finished a sweep of the entire lair. The man, Donovan Blade, or what Kim and the others in the Facility called Demon, had gotten away.

"If Demon shows his face again, I'm going to kill him!" Kim said as she leaned back.

"Don't get hasty," Shego said as she sat down next to the redhead. "We just need to get this new info to Betts. I'm sure she'll want to know."

Kim nodded and pulled out her Kimmunicator.

* * *

The next morning came with a shocking surprise.

Kim woke up in an instant and nearly left the ground in her rush to get to the bathroom.

"Princess?" Shego asked as she walked into the room. They had decided to share a bed in case Demon came back in the middle of the night.

"I'm alright," Kim said as her wings twitched.

"You flew in here. Almost literally."

Kim turned to look at Shego.

"Sorry, but for some reason, I just felt nauseous."

Shego nodded as she handed the younger woman a washcloth to clean her mouth.

"Come on, Princess. Let's take you to your mother. She'll know what to do."

Kim nodded as she rose to her feet. Her knees buckled when she was at her full height, causing her to reach out and grab Shego for support.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it Princess. I've got you."

* * *

Kim and Shego landed outside of Kim's house. About two minutes after knocking, Kim tried the doorknob. It opened easily.

"Welcome home, P3225D."

Kim flared her wings open as two men tried to subdue her, knocking them both back and on their asses.

"Demon!"

"Now don't use that tone with me, pet."

Shego stood next to Kim.

"You touch her, you die!"

"Have you started having morning sickness yet, P3225D?"

Kim stiffened.

"Yes, P3225D. You're pregnant. With my child!" Donovan said with a evil grin.

Kim grabbed Shego.

"NO!" Kim screamed.

Before any other person could move, Shego threw a massive ball of plasma at Donovan. It hit him square in the face. He cried out in pain as the plasma burned his face.

"Any one else want some?!" Shego asked as her plasma covered her arms up to her elbows.

Not one man moved except Donovan, who was rolling around on the floor, cursing in pain.

The front door opened and in walked Ann.

"What's going on here?"

Kim walked over to Donovan and hauled him to his feet, forcing both his hands behind his back.

"I will never let you touch me again!" Kim yelled in his ear.

"Release me, P3225D!"

Kim's grip tightened.

"Never!"

Shego walked over and grabbed the man's hands.

Once Kim's hands were free, she pulled out her Kimmunicator intent on calling Betty.

"That won't be necessary, Miss Possible."

Agent Du walked in with ten other agents.

"We'll take it from here," he said as he and his men relieved the mercenaries of their weapons. They then hauled Donovan away.

Kim stepped over to her mother and hugged her.

"Mom!"

Ann held her daughter as she cried.

"What's the matter, Kimmie?" she asked.

Kim pulled back.

"That man got me pregnant! He's forcing me to have his child!"

Ann pulled Kim close.

"It'll be alright, Kim."

Kim nodded as she cried.

Shego walked over to the redheads after Donovan had been taken into custody.

"You alright, Kimmie?"

Kim, hearing the voice of her protector, left her mother's embrace and threw herself at Shego.

"Shego!"

Kim let it all out on Shego's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Princess. I've got you. I'll take care of you. You and your child."

Kim pulled back at once and looked into Shego's eyes.

"I mean it, Kim. I'll take care of you and your child. I don't want anything to happen to you again."

Kim smiled as she laid her head on Shego's shouder.

"Thank you, Shego."

Kim's arms wrapped around Shego's waist.

"Don't worry, Kimmie."

Kim nodded.

Shego then lifted Kim's head and kissed her.

"Shego?"

Shego broke the kiss and looked over at Ann.

"I've been wanting to do that for three years, Annie."

Kim looked at Shego with wide eyes as Shego returned her gaze to the younger redhead.

"Before you went missing, I was about to tell you how I felt about you, Princess. When you disappeared, I thought it was over. Then you showed up on my doorstep. You will never know how happy I was when I saw you standing there."

Kim smiled as she hugged Shego to her again. Then she moved her arms to around Shego's neck and kissed her.

"Kim?"

Kim looked at her mother.

"You... don't mind... do you... Mom?"

Ann smiled as she shook her head.

"No, Kim. I don't mind. Although, with that man behind bars now, you'll have to move back in."

Kim nodded as she looked at Shego.

"Looks like you'll have to go home," Kim said as she hugged Shego close.

"I don't think that will be necessary, Kim."

Kim looked over at her mother.

"Shego, do you love Kim?"

Shego nodded as she pulled said redhead closer.

"More than you'll ever know, Annie."

Ann looked at her daughter.

"I don't see any problem with her staying here, Kimmie."

"Hello?"

All three women looked over at the door.

"James, we've got a bit of a situation."

James walked over to his wife.

"What's wrong?"

"I just met the man that held our daughter captive for three years."

"What? How?" he asked.

"I watched as he was hauled away. But that's not the situation. Kim's pregnant. With his child."

James looked over at Kim, still wrapped in Shego's embrace.

"And Shego's already promised to take care of Kim and her child."

James looked Shego in the eye.

"Shego, may I speak to you?"

Shego swallowed before nodding and following James out of the room.

"Don't worry, Kim."

Kim didn't say anything. She just walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I'm finally free. Finally free to walk without having to hide, having to run." Kim leaned back and her wings came around to her front. "Free to love."

Ann smiled as she sat down next to her daughter.

"How long have you loved Shego?"

Kim shook her head.

"I think I've always loved her."

Ann nodded before moving one wing out of the way. She then hugged her daughter.

"Kimmie-cub?"

Kim looked up to see her father standing on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, Dad?"

Her father motioned for her to follow him.

Kim and Ann both stood.

They walked into the den and found Shego staring into space.

"Shego?" Kim asked as she walked over and sat down next to the woman.

Shego turned a tender smile toward the younger woman.

"Kimmie-cub, you love her, right?"

Kim nodded as she sat down next to Shego.

"Kim, she asked me if I would allow her to marry you."

Kim gasped as she looked at Shego.

"It's true, Kim," Shego said as she reached around Kim's back to pull the redhead closer. "I love you. Will you marry me?"

Kim smiled a she leaned against the older woman. She then looked over at her father.

"Well, Dad, can I?"

James nodded.

"Under one condition."

Both Shego and Kim looked him in they eye.

"You can't move out until the child is born."

Both Kim and Shego smiled.

"You got it, Dad," Kim said as she ran to her father and hugged him.

* * *

******Well there you have it, everyone. Chapter 6.**

******Kim and Shego have finally brought in the man that had held Kim captive for three years. Now that their free to decide their fate and not have to hide, they're getting married. What will Ron have to say about this? But that's only the start. Shego wants to see if her family will celebrate the happy news. How will Hego, Mego and Wego take the new? Will they be happy? Or will everything turn into a fight? That next time. Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

******I do not own Kim Possible or the idea. Just this plot.**

******Chapter 7**

* * *

Kim sat on the couch, staring at the diamond ring that Shego had gotten her. A single diamond mounted in platinum.

"Dinner!" Ann yelled.

Kim got up and walked into the dining room to find that she had been saved a seat next to Shego.

Kim took her seat. The chair's back was low enough that Kim's wings sat directly over the top.

"Well, Shego, who else is there to tell about your engagement to Kimmie-cub?" James asked.

"Well, there's my mother, father and brothers. I'm not sure how they'll take it."

Kim reached over and held Shego's hand.

"It'll be okay, Shego."

"Samara."

Kim looked at Shego, her head tilting in confusion.

"Samara Goodling. My name."

Kim smiled as she gave Shego's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Kim, Samara? You might want to eat before your food gets cold."

Kim and Shego nodded as they began eating.

* * *

Kim stood with Shego outside of Go Tower. Using her glow, Shego opened the front door.

"Keep your guard up. You don't know what you'll come in contact with."

Kim nodded as she shuffled her wings closer to her body.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

Shego motioned for Kim to stop.

"You going to give me problems before I even tell you why I'm here, Howard?"

Kim laughed.

Hego walked into the entrance hall and saw his sister.

"Shego? Have you come back to the side of good? Have you come to rejoin Team Go?"

Now Kim wasn't the only one laughing.

"You've got to be kidding!" Shego said between gasps for air.

"I think not. Team Go needs you, Shego. Go City needs you."

Shego laughed even harder.

"Oh, that's a good one!" She then took a few breaths to calm herself down and then wiped the tears from her eyes. "No. I'm not here to rejoin that thing you call a team. I'm here to celebrate my engagement."

"Oh?" Howard asked. "And who is the young man? I want to meet him."

Shego motioned to Kim.

"Hego, meet my fiancee, Kim Possible."

Hego's jaw dropped.

"You're engaged to a woman?! You can't be serious!"

Shego pulled Kim close. Kim's wings moved away from her back.

"What's that on her back?"

Kim turned so Hego could see her wings.

"You want a woman with wings?"

Shego glared at her older brother.

"Stop talking about my Kimmie like that!"

"You can't marry a woman! It's immoral!"

Shego just scoffed as she wrapped her arms around the redhead.

"I promised her I would take care of her and her child. I will not go back on that, you blue bastard."

Hego grabbed one of Kim's wings and started to squeeze it.

"Shego! He's crushing it!" Kim cried out, her body frozen. The pain that was shooting through her body was nearly unbearable.

Shego make a fist, covered it with kinetic plasma and slammed her it into Hego's jaw. He went flying away from Kim, her wing slumping. Shego then looked at it. One touch and Kim was whimpering.

"You nearly broke the bone in her wing!"

"It's not real, dear sister."

Kim just leaned against Shego as she held the redhead.

"Oh, it's real alright!" Shego yelled at her brother. "Kim move your uninjured wing."

Kim extended her wing and flapped it. When she tried to pull both against her body, she cried out in pain.

"We won't be able to fly now, Shego."

Shego picked Kim up, mindful not to drag her injured wing and walked farther into the tower.

"You don't have permission to go in there!" Hego yelled.

Shego, having taken enough of his shit for one day, waited until he was next to her before slamming her right foot into his groin.

Hego fell to the ground in pain while Shego continued to walk into the tower. As soon as she got to the living room area, she sat Kim down.

"Now I know you won't like this at first, but I'm sure it'll help with the pain."

Kim nodded.

Kim whimpered as Shego slowly extended Kim's injured wing and ignited her right hand. Making sure to keep the heat low, she started to gently rub the area where Hego had nearly broken the bone.

"Ah," Kim said as she leaned forward, her elbows resting on her legs. "That does fell better."

Shego smiled as she continued rubbing Kim's wing.

"Shego?"

Shego continued her task as she turned her head to see who had spoken. There in the doorway was the Wego twins.

"Hey, Walter, Wallace."

"Samara. Why are you here?"

Shego just shook her head before looking down at Kim. She was nearly asleep.

"Kimmie? Is your wing better?"

Kim nodded and pulled her wing in. She didn't groan in pain, but Shego could tell that it still hurt.

"Samara, what were you doing to her?"

Shego sighed.

"I was massaging her wing."

Wego walked over and both looked at Kim.

"Kim Possible?"

Kim nodded her head as she stood and leaned against Shego.

Her left wing, the one that Hego had nearly broken, was a little lower than her right.

"What's all this racket?" Mego said as he walked in.

"Matthew, Samara's back!" the Wego twins sounded in unison.

Shego shook her head.

"I'm not back," Shego said as she lifted Kim back into her arms before siting down on the couch. Kim just snuggled into the embrace.

"If you three sit down, I'll tell you why I'm here."

Wego sat down across from Kim and Shego while Mego continued to stand.

Shego sighed before looking at the three of her brothers.

"Kim Possible has agreed to be my bride. I've loved her for three years and about two days she found out she had been forcibly impregnated."

The two Wego's just looked at her with confusion.

"She was forced to get pregnant," Shego clarified. "The man that had kept her as an animal forced her to have his child. The child hasn't been born yet but it's on it's way. And I've promised to take care of her and the child. No matter what."

Kim smiled and her wings fluttered. Kim groaned in pain but it didn't last long. She just snuggled deeper into the embrace.

"You are not allowed to marry a woman."

Shego looked at Hego as he stood in the door.

"If you don't just shut your damned mouth, I'll brake your jaw and rip out your tongue! I'm marrying Kim Possible and you can't stop it."

"Howard can't, but I can."

Shego glared at the man that walked up next to her brother. Looking almost like a carbon copy of Hego, Joseph Goodling stood in the doorway.

"You don't tell me what to do, Father," Shego said, her grip tightening on Kim as she spoke. "I may be your daughter, but I'm not your servant to order around. I fell in love with a woman that is giving me a family. An ordinary family. Or as ordinary as possible, seeing as our child will have wings just like it's Mommy."

Kim grinned as she looked at her fiancee. She then turned to look at Shego's father.

"Whether you like it or not, sir, I'm going to be your daughter-in-law."

"You will never be."

Kim just chuckled and shook her head before glaring at the man. She then got to her feet and spread her wings.

"Don't try to impress me with those fakes."

Kim took to the air and hovered right in front of the two hulking men.

"I'm not wearing a harness. I'm not attached to any cables. I'm flying of my own power."

Kim few back over to Shego and sat back down in her lap.

"Could you massage my wing again? It's hurting again."

* * *

Kim and Shego walked out of the tower not long after that. Hego and Joseph had just ignored the fact that Kim had been flying right in front of them.

"At least Wego were understandable."

Shego nodded as she pulled Kim closer.

"So where to now?" Kim asked as they walked down a street in Go City.

"You come with me!"

Kim looked up and groaned.

Standing in the middle of the street was Aviarius.

"You shall be my Queen! And together, we will rule this city!"

Kim's wings flared as she glared at the man.

"Do you believe there's a chance in all of hell that I'd join you? Do you really?"

"Oh, yes, my queen! We shall!"

Kim flared her wings and grabbed Shego around the waist.

"Later, moron," Kim said as she took to the skies.

"Princess? Are you sure your wing will be alright?"

Kim was trying hard to hide the pain she was in.

"I'll be fine," she said, her voice heavy with pain.

"Set down, Kimmie."

Kim didn't argue as she sat down on the closest building.

"Where's Aviarius?"

Shego looked over the edge of the building. He was glaring up at them.

"Why, my queen? Why do you deny our destinies? We are meant to be one!"

Kim shuddered.

"No fucking way, asshole!" Shego yelled.

Kim and Shego waited on the roof for a few hours until they heard the sounds of snoring. Looking down, the find that Aviarius was fast asleep.

"Kimmie? You think you can carry me to that building well over there?"

Shego was pointing at a building about three blocks away.

Wrapping her arms around Shego's waist, Kim dove off the roof and flew over to the building. Once down, Shego picked Kim up and carried her inside.

* * *

******And there it is. Chapter 7.**

******Kim and Shego have seen her brothers and father, but She didn't see her mother. What will Shego's mother do when she finds out about Kim and Shego's engagement? Will she be happy? Will she be angry? You'll just have to wait and find out. Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

******I do not own Kim Possible or the idea. Just this plot.**

******Chapter 8**

* * *

Kim sighed as Shego walked down three flights of stairs.

When they reached the right floor, Shego pushed open the door and walked down the hall to one of the doors.

The door opened after a few seconds of knocking.

"Hey, Mom."

Jezebella Goodling smiled as she saw her daughter.

"Samara! It's good to see you!" Jezebella said as she stood to the side to allow Shego to carry Kim in.

Shego sat Kim down gently on the couch before hugging her mother.

"It's good to see you too, Mom."

The embrace broke and Jezebella looked at the redheaded woman.

"Samara, who is this?"

Shego sat down on the couch and pulled Kim to her.

"Mom, this is Kim Possible."

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am," Kim said holding out her left hand.

Jezebella was about to grasp it when she noticed the ring.

"Samara?"

Shego nodded.

"I did."

Jezebella squealed as she hugged her daughter.

"You're finally getting married!" the mother said as she squeezed her daughter tightly. She then turned to Kim and was about to hug her too when she noticed the wings.

"Wings?"

Kim nodded.

"I was held in this facility for three years. Close to the start of my stay, they used me as a lab rat. They wanted to see if they could mix my genetics with that of a bird. They got their wish. Now I've got wings."

Shego pulled Kim closer.

"That's not the only thing, Mom."

Kim slowly placed a hand on her stomach.

"The man that held Princess hostage forced her to have his child."

Kim nodded.

"Even though I didn't want that man's seed in me, it's been planted and I'll have to live with it. But not only did he want me to have a child, he wanted to use that child as the bases of other experiments."

Shego pulled Kim into her lap and held her close.

"I will not let anyone take my Princess away again," Shego said as she hugged the redhead to her.

Jezebella nodded as she sat down in a chair across from her daughter.

"So, when's the wedding?"

Kim and Shego both shrugged.

"We have no clue, Mom. After all, we just got engaged last night."

Jezebella nodded again.

"Do you want help with it?"

Shego smiled as she nodded.

"Actually, yes."

* * *

Kim and Shego returned home later that evening, having had a wonderful time over at Shego's mother's house. Jezebella Goodling was a very accepting woman.

Kim and Shego walked in the front door.

"We're home!" Kim called.

Ann and James walked out of the kitchen to meet their daughter at the door.

"How was the trip?"

"We had trouble at Go Tower. Hego nearly broke my wing. He thought it was fake. Still does."

"Are you alright?" Ann asked, worry lacing her voice.

"I'm fine. Good visit with Shego's mother. She's going to help us plan the wedding. She'll be calling tomorrow."

Ann nodded.

"So what's she like, Kimmie?"

Kim smiled.

"Shes nice, Mom. Excellent, actually. She's very happy that Samara here is finally getting married."

Ann smiled as she turned to Shego.

"What did your mother think of Kim?"

Shego smiled as she lead Kim over to the couch. Kim sighed in relief as her wings went limp on the soft cushions. Shego then sat down and leaned against the heroine.

"She liked Kimmie. No, that's not right. She didn't like Kimmie, she loved her."

Ann sat down in a chair while James stood behind her.

"What did she think of Kim's wings?"

"Princess told Mom about how she got them and after that, Mom didn't pay them any special attention."

Ann breathed a sigh of relief as she looked up at her husband.

"How would you like to have a guest?"

James nodded before looking at Shego.

"Call you mother and ask if she would like to visit."

Shego nodded as she pulled her Kimmie closer. The Possible family is a very understanding family.

* * *

Shego sat starting out the window at the drive way. She had called her mother the night before asking if she would be able to come to Middleton for a few days. James had said that she could stay as long as she wanted.

"I can't wait for your mother to get here," Kim said as she wrapped her arms around Shego's waist.

"I can't either," Shego said as she put her arms on Kim's.

"She's so wonderful. I'm so glad you finally proposed."

Shego pulled Kim around into her lap.

"No matter what, Cupcake, you're stuck with me for the rest of your days," Shego said with a smile.

Kim leaned in and kissed her fiancee.

Flashing lights grabbed their attention. Turning to the window, both noticed a car pull into the drive.

"She's here," Kim said. She gave Shego one more quick kiss before jumping to her feet.

"Mrs. Goodling!" Kim said as she hugged the woman.

"Kimberly," Jezebella said as she returned the hug. When Jezebella held the girl at arms length, she said, "Why don't you call me Mom? After the wedding, I'll be your mother-in-law."

Kim smiled shyly.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think I can call you mom. At least not just yet."

Jezebella nodded with a smile. She then turned to her daughter.

"There's my Firefly," she said as she pulled her daughter into a tight embrace.

Shego groaned.

"Please, Mom. Not that name."

"But, Samara, you're my Firefly, too," Kim stated.

Shego glared at her fiancee.

"Back yard. Now."

Kim nodded.

"Mrs. Goodling, the guest room is at the top of the stairs, first door on your left."

Jezebella nodded and followed Kim and Shego out into the back yard.

"Ready, Bubble-but?"

Kim glared at Shego.

"Don't call me that!"

She ran at Shego and started their dance.

* * *

Kim sat down on the couch with Shego. Both had fought like their lives had depended on it.

"Are you two alright?" Jezebella asked.

Kim and Shego nodded as they smiled at each other.

"That's our way to vent our anger," Shego explained. "We need a fight every now and then."

The front door opened and Ann walked in.

"Hey Mom," Kim said as Ann walked over to the other woman. "Meet Jezebella Goodling. Shego's mother."

Ann held out a hand.

"Ann Possible. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Likewise," Jezebella said as she shook the hand before throwing that hand around Ann's shoulders and leading her away. "Let's get to planning. Our girls deserve the best."

Ann nodded and led the way to the kitchen.

* * *

******Well, I finally finished chapter 8. I hope you liked it.**

******Kim and Samara's mothers have finally met. What will they plan for the wedding? How will the couple spend their time until the wedding? You'll just have to wait and find out. Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

******I do not own Kim Possible or the idea. Just this plot.**

******A/N: I am taking a pole. I would like to know what you, the readers, would like Kim's child to be. Boy? Or ********girl? Leave the answer in the review. Or if you would like, PM me. If you PM me, I'll take name suggestions for the gender you want. Now I'm off. I await your opinions!**

******Chapter 9**

* * *

The familiar beeping of her Kimmunicator caught Kim's attention.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

Wade chuckled.

"_Oh, how I've missed that."_

Kim smiled.

"_We got a message from Yori from the Yamanouchi School. Seems like Monkey Fist is causing trouble."_

Kim looked at Shego.

"You up for a trip to Japan?"

Shego smiled before nodding.

"Well, Nerdlinger," Shego said, "where's our ride?"

Wade smiled at the pale woman. He had heard that Kim and Shego were getting marred.

"_Should be outside any moment with Ron."_

Kim looked at Shego.

"Wade? He does know we're getting married, right?"

"_I have no clue, Kim."_

Kim shook her head as she cut the communication.

"Let's get ready, Pumpkin."

* * *

Kim sat next to Shego on the plane, across from Ron.

"You okay, Ron?"

Ron slowly nodded.

"I'm sorry for blowing up on you like that, KP. It just took me by surprise."

Kim smiled as she reached across and patted his knee.

"It's alright, Ron. I'm sorry for slapping you like I did."

Ron smiled as he nodded.

"Friends?" Kim asked.

"Always, KP," Ron replied.

"So, how's Hana?"

Ron's smiled widened.

"She's doing great. You should see her. She's turning into the young lady."

Kim smiled.

"You got my back, Ron?"

"Always, KP."

Kim then leaned against Shego, subconsciously rubbing her own stomach.

"KP?"

Kim looked at him.

"What's with the stomach rubbing?"

Kim looked away.

"Shego?" Ron asked.

"That man that wanted Kimmie to have a child?"

Ron nodded.

"He forced her into it. She's going to have a child. His child."

Ron looked at Kim. She was still looking away, her face scrunched up in pain.

"Come here, Kimmie."

Kim turned to Shego and let it all out. She had already shed these tears, but the pain had returned. She had accepted the child growing insider her, but she still felt violated.

"Kim! We're at the drop point!"

Kim looked toward the cockpit and nodded.

"Thanks, Mr. Summers."

"No problem, Kim. Not after you saved my hide."

Kim stood up and walked with Shego to the back of he plane.

"Ron! You got those wings Wade sent you?"

Ron nodded.

Kim then grabbed Shego around the waist and jumped out of the plane, her wings pulled tight against her back. When she looked over her shoulder she saw Ron acting serious.

"Ready, Shego?"

"Ready, Princess."

Kim's grip on Shego's waist tightened before she slowly spread her wings.

"Now I see why you like to fly, KP."

Kim looked behind her and saw Ron with the wings open, him gliding directly behind her.

"How much further, Samara?"

Shego looked at the device in her hands.

"We'll be there in thirty seconds. Mark."

Kim smiled.

"I wonder what I'm going to have. A boy or a girl."

Shego turned to look at Kim, a smile on her face.

"I have no idea, Cupcake, but whatever you're having, I'll be glad to be part of his or her life."

Kim's hold tightened.

"I love you, Shego," Kim said before kissing her fiancee's neck.

"And I love you, Kimmie."

Kim smiled.

* * *

"Kim Possible-san?"

Kim had just landed and was moving her wings into a more comfortable position. She looked over at the girl she remember helping a few times and smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Yori."

Kim then grabbed Shego's hand.

"How's the wing, Princess?"

"It's a little sore, but it's nothing a good massaging won't alleviate."

Shego nodded.

In a flash, Shego was pinned to the ground, Yori holding a kunai to her throat.

"Yori! Let my fiancee up!"

Yori gasped as she looked at Kim.

"She is your betrothed?"

Kim nodded as reached down and helped Shego to her feet.

"She is," Kim stated as she wrapped her arms around Shego.

"I promised that I would take care of her. Her and her unborn child."

Yori smiled as she hugged the redhead.

"But that doesn't explain why you have wings."

Kim told Yori about her time stuck in the Facility and how she and Shego had finally captured the man.

"But the sad fact is that the child I'm carrying is his."

Yori looked down at Kim's waist.

"I just found out. I'm only a month, maybe two, along."

Yori nodded before walking over to Ron.

"Hello, Ron-san."

Kim smiled as the ninja girl embraced the blonde boy.

"Come on, Shego. Let's get some rest. We've got a long ways to go."

Shego wrapped her arm around Kim's shoulders and walked up the hill to a safe house.

* * *

"So what's the sitch, Yori?"

"Monkey Fist has taken Master Sensei hostage."

Ron gasped.

"We've got to save him!"

Kim nodded as she looked at Shego.

"Ready to kick some ass?" she asked.

"Always, Princess. Always."

Kim turned back to Yori.

"Where is he being held?"

Yori started talking and after a few minutes, Kim and Shego were on their feet. Ron and Yori followed an instant later.

* * *

Kim, Shego, Ron and Yori were all crouched down behind a fallen tree watching as the monkeys moved on patrol.

"Monkeys!" Ron yelled.

Kim and Shego both pulled him down, Kim clamping a hand over his mouth.

"Ron, I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth. You hell like that again, and I'm going to hurt you!"

Ron nodded.

Kim removed her hand and allowed Ron to sit up.

"Now keep it down, we don't want to..."

Shego pointed at the monkeys standing there.

"Caught," Kim finished.

"Ah. If it isn't Kim Possible. It's been some time."

"You're right, Monty."

Monkey Fist offered his hand.

Kim took it for a brief second.

"Now it's time I crush you!" Monkey Fist said before jumping at Kim.

Kim launched into the air and swooped in, knocking on Monty's head every single time.

"Kim Possible? Flying?"

Kim swooped in for another attack, this time to knock him out, when she was pulled down. She landed hard on her sore wing.

"Ahhh!" Kim yelled in pain.

Shego ran to Kim. Or she tried to. Monkey ninjas kept getting int the way.

"Damn it! You hurt my fiancee and I'll fry your ass!" Shego yelled at Monty.

"Fiancee?" Monty asked, keeping Kim on her back.

Kim was worried. Monty had his right foot, or hand, on her stomach.

"Get your foot off my stomach," Kim begged.

"I think not!"

Kim grabbed his foot and threw him off.

"Shego!"

Kim tried to take to the skies, but her wing was hurting too bad.

"I don't think so, Kim Possible!"

Kim dodged the kick aimed at her stomach.

"You almost killed my baby!" Kim yelled at him.

Shego ran over to Kim and pulled her close, one hand blazing with plasma.

"Shego!"

Monty's eyes went wide.

"She's pregnant?" he asked.

Shego just held the crying woman.

Ron jumped into action after knocking out the last monkey.

"Monkey Fist."

"Ah. The buffoon."

Ron and Monty got into fighting.

With a shocking move, Ron knocked Monty out.

"KP!"

Ron ran over with Yori right behind.

"I'm alright. But I'm not sure about the baby."

Shego lifted Kim up and held her close.

"We need to get Kim check over."

Yori nodded as she walked over to Ron and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I have been wanting to do that for many months, Ron-kun."

Shego smiled at the ninja girl. She was helpful.

* * *

Kim sat on the edge of a table with Shego sitting next to her. Shego was gently massaging Kim's injured wing.

"Ah," Kim said as the pain started to go away. "Thank you, Samara. That feels so much better."

Shego smiled.

"Anything for you, Princess."

The doctor walked in and looked at Kim.

"It seems, Miss Possible, that your child is doing just fine."

Kim and Shego both smiled.

"Thank you, doctor."

The man nodded and walked away.

"Our child is okay!" Kim cried as she latched onto Shego.

Shego smiled and returned the hug.

* * *

******Well, there you go. Sorry for the wait. Took me a while to get this done. Was too busy working on "Red Gender". Anyway, on to the preview.**

******Kim and Shego have to take the long way home: walk. With Kim's wing injured, they're confined to the ground. How will they get back? And what of Ron? Will he stay in Japan or will he return to America? You'll just have to wait and see. Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

******I do not own Kim Possible or the idea. Just this plot.**

******A/N: The pole for names and genders is still going. Remember, genders only in reviews. Any names you want to send, PM me. I'm always welcoming them.**

******Chapter 10**

* * *

"So how long have you had feelings for Ron?" Kim asked as she looked at Yori. Shego was massaging her injured wing.

The ninja girl blushed as she looked at Ron.

"I have had feelings for you since your first visit."

Kim chuckled.

"I think he's had the same feelings for you."

Ron looked at Yori and nodded.

"I do have those feelings."

Shego finished massaging Kim's wing and gently put it back into place.

"So," she said as she looked at the two, "who's going where?"

"I believe I may be able to help with that decision."

Everyone turned to watch as Master Sensei walked into the room.

"Yori, I've known of your feelings for Stoppable-san for a very long time. The choice is yours. You can stay here and continue to train, or, you can go with Stoppable-san to America."

"Master Sensei?"

Yori's face was that of shock.

"This is your choice, Child. I leave it up to you to decide."

Yori turned and thew herself at Ron.

"Ron-kun!"

Yori's smile was infectious as everyone couldn't help smiling.

"I'll go to America with Ron-kun!" Yori said. She was crying happy tears.

Master Sensei placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Then go prepare to leave. We will have all of your belongings that you don't take to you in a week's time at Stoppable-san's house."

Yori nodded and shot off to gather her things.

Kim reached into her bag and pulled her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, we need transport for four."

"_There was only three of you."_

"Ron's bringing back a girl."

Wade's eyes went wide.

"_A girl?"_

Kim nodded.

"So we all need a transport."

"_I'm on it Kim."_

The image of the boy genius vanished.

"Possible-san, here is Yori's passport. Be sure to give it to her when you land in America."

Kim turned and accepted the passport.

"Thank you, Master Sensei," she replied with a bow.

* * *

The trip back to Middleton was a quick one. When they got there, Ron took Yori to his parents house.

"How did Ron's parents take Yori's arrival?" Shego asked as she cuddled with Kim.

Kim smiled as she pushed herself closer to the older woman.

"They welcomed her to the family."

Shego smiled as she started rubbing Kim's stomach.

"You're ready to be a mom, aren't you?" Kim said with a smile.

"I am. I'm not even sure I can bear children. So this is good enough for me. I'm just glad that man is behind bars and his labs are shut down."

Kim nodded ans she snuggled closer to the woman.

* * *

Kim and Shego walked into Global Justice HQ. Kim wanted to see that man.

"Hey, Betty. I need to see Demon."

"You want to see Donovan Blade? Why?"

"To prove that I'm not his toy."

Betty turned to look at Shego.

"When's the wedding?"

Shego shrugged as she held Kim's hand.

"You want the info, call our mothers," Kim said.

"Your mothers?" Betty asked in shock.

"What's the problem?" Shego asked.

"I've never heard of your mother."

Kim smiled.

"Jezebella Goodling is good woman."

Betty gasped.

"Jezebella Goodling? That's your mother?"

Shego nodded.

"She's a world-class martial artist. One of the best in the world."

Shego nodded again.

"So if you want to know when the wedding is, you had better talk to our mothers."

Betty nodded and quickly picked up the phone.

"As soon as I get done, I'll take you down to the prison level."

* * *

"Looks like you got what you deserved. Eh, Demon?"

The man in the cell turned to look at Kim.

"Let me out of here, P3225D!"

Kim smiled as she looked at the man.

"Nope!" she said with a happy tone.

Donovan put his hands on the bars.

"Let me out!"

Shego walked over and leaned toward the cell, but not within his reach.

"So you think you can take a girl hostage for three years, use her for an experiment, then get her pregnant, and think you can get away with it?"

The man just glared at the woman.

"Well, we don't," Shego continued. "But I guess we should at least thank you for bringing us together."

"Thank me?"

"Yeah. After all, you gave her a reason to need me. Her child will be raised by me. He or she will have no contact with you. And if you think you can brake out of her and take the child to do as you please with it," Shego held up an ignited hand, "you better think again, asshole. You're messing with my family now."

"The child is mine! I can do what I please with it!"

Kim threw something at Donovan. He picked it up and looked at it. It was a stone.

"You mess with my child, who I will never tell you're the father, and I'll let my fiancee have her way with you," she stated as she pointed at Shego.

Shego grinned as she pulled Kim to her.

"Oh, and by the way? Your labs have been shut down and destroyed."

The man dropped to his knees.

"And I destroyed ever bit of research data you had myself," Shego stated.

She had indeed done that. She didn't want anyone to get their hands on that data. Especially Drakken.

"So you can rot in here knowing that if you tried to do it again, you'd be shut down, not by Kim Possible, but by me," Shego declared.

The man was just sitting there, his face one of defeat. Kim smiled before walking out with Shego by her side. As soon as they were outside of the room, Kim wrapped her arms around Shego and gave a content sigh.

"Feeling better, Princess?"

Kim nodded.

"Much. Thank you."

Shego smiled.

"Always, Princess. Always."

* * *

Kim and Shego walked back into the Possible residence.

"We're home," Kim said as she walked into the kitchen. Her mother was working on dinner at the moment, her father was reading the paper as usual and her tweeb brothers were in their 'secret' lab.

"Welcome home, Kimmie-cub!" James said as he got to his feet and hugged his daughter.

Kim returned the hug and then walked over to her mother and hugged her as well.

As soon as she was released from the hug, Ann ran a hand through Kim's feathers.

"They're starting to look unhealthy," Ann stated.

Kim nodded and grabbed Shego's hand.

"Wash my wings for me, Shego."

Shego nodded with a small smile.

"You got it, Princess."

They walked upstairs to the bathroom.

* * *

******And there you have it. Chapter 10.**

******Kim and Shego have made their point with Demon(aka Donovan Blade) and are now in the process of planning the wedding. With Betty coming by, how will everything go? How will she react to Jezebella being in the house? Those answers next time. Til then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

******I do not own Kim Possible or the idea. Just this plot.**

******The pole has been closed. The winners are Kai James Possible and Jessi Sage Possible. Welcome to the story you two! And for future note, Angelic Wings will have a sequel.**

******A/N: For reviews, I would suggest you PM me what you thought of the chapter. At least for this chapter and the next.**

******Chapter 11**

* * *

Kim was laying on the couch with her head in Shego's lap, her right wing on the floor while her left was across the back of the couch. Kim was rubbing her slightly rounded stomach.

"Today's the day," Shego said as she rubbed Kim's cheek.

"Today, we get to have our first look at our child."

Shego smiled as she leaned down and kissed her fiancee.

"Kim? Shego? You two ready?"

Kim turned her head to look at her mother.

"I'm ready, Mom."

"So am I," Shego stated.

"Then get up and lets go."

Shego helped Kim to sit up and then helped her to her feet.

"Let's go have a look at our family."

Kim smiled as she walked with Shego to the car.

"I would fly, but I don't think I can. But I won't be able to buckle up."

Shego just nodded and opened the door to the backseat.

"Come on, Princess. Hop in."

Kim got in and Shego waited until her fiancee's wing was out of the way. She then ran around to the other side and slid in next to her.

"We're ready to go, Mom," Kim said as she leaned against Shego.

* * *

"Kimberly Possible?" a nurse called from the waiting room door.

Kim rose to her feet, her wings fluttering from her nervousness.

"Miss Possible, I must ask you to remove those wings."

Ann stood up and walked Kim to the nurse.

"Hello, Jennifer."

"Ann?"

"Meet my daughter."

Kim nodded as her wings continued to flutter.

"This is your daughter?" the nurse said pointing at Kim.

"And her fiancee," Shego said as she put her right arm around Kim's shoulders.

"And now Jennifer, if you'd be so kind as to lead the way?"

"I must ask that she remove those wings."

"She can't."

Jennifer looked at the wings and noticed that they were moving around.

"That must be some really expensive wings."

Kim walked up to the woman and turned around.

"Go ahead and pull on the stumps."

Jennifer slowly reached out and grabbed the stump, only to let go an instant later.

"They're real?" Jennifer asked.

Kim nodded as she turned back around.

"Can we go now? I don't like being on display like this."

The nurse nodded and lead the way out of the room.

"If you'll just wait here for a few minutes," Jennifer said when they reached the room.

Kim sat down on the table with Shego next to her.

"Why are you so nervous, Kimmie?" Shego asked. She pulled the redhead against her. "Everything will be alright."

The door opened and in walked the doctor.

"Oh. Hello Ann. I didn't know that Kim was your daughter."

Ann smiled.

"It's alright Roberta."

Roberta looked at Kim.

"Could you please remove those wings?"

"Jennifer asked the same thing. Kim can't. They're part of her body, like her arm or leg."

"How is that possible?"

"I was used as a guinea pig in a genetic experiment."

"Oh. Then we'll have to see about removing them."

Kim scooted away from Roberta and closer to Shego.

"You lay one finger on her wings and I'll light your ass on fire!" Shego declared.

"But don't you want them gone?" Roberta asked.

Kim shook her head and continued to hold Shego.

"I will not have my wings removed. Someone will have to teach my child how to fly. And it won't be anyone else but me."

Shego nodded as she placed a hand on Kim's waist.

"And if you think about removing the wings on our child, I'll fry your ass then!"

Roberta looked over at Ann.

"I wouldn't tempt her," Ann said. "Remember, that's Shego."

Roberta's gaze shot back to the green woman.

"Shego? As in the villainess?"

Shego nodded as her right hand ignited.

"Don't bother calling the police," Shego stated.

Roberta swallowed hard.

"Dr. Roberta Sharp."

Everyone's attention was drawn to the door. Kim and Shego sighed in relief and smiled as Betty came walking into the room.

"I'm sorry," Roberta said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Elizabeth Director. I run Global Justice."

"Good. There's Shego!" Roberta said, pointing as the green-skinned woman.

Betty smiled at Shego and Kim before turning back to Roberta.

"Dr. Sharp. Shego has been granted a full pardon."

"What?"

"In exchange for that, she has been the one taking care of Kimberly Ann Possible for the last four months, since the time she escaped from her time in captivity."

"Captivity?"

"I said I was used as a guinea pig."

"How long were you held?"

"I got my wings about eight months there. I've had them since. That is why I will not let any try to remove them. I've gotten use to them. If I had been given the chance to remove them right after I had gotten them, I would have."

"But Kim, Shego and Ann aren't here for talks of the past. I think it's time to see what Miss Possible is bringing into the world."

Kim smiled as she rubbed her stomach.

Shego got off the table and helped Kim get into a comfortable position.

"If you would lift your shirt, Miss Possible?"

Kim lifted her shirt and looked down at her baby bump.

"Now this will be a little cold," Roberta said as she rubbed some gel onto Kim's stomach. As soon as the gel was spread, Robert whipped her hands off and picked up the ultrasound device. "Here we go."

Kim watched as the baby began to take shape.

"Oh, we've got another one," Roberta said as she moved the device around. "Congratulations, Kim. You're having twins."

Kim looked at Shego.

"Looks like we've got double trouble," Kim said jokingly.

Shego laughed as she grabbed Kim's hand.

"Let's just hope they're nothing like your brothers."

Kim smiled as she turned her attention back to the screen.

"You can even see their wings," she said.

Roberta nodded.

Kim felt another hand on her shoulder. Turning, she looked at her mother.

"Don't worry, Kim. We'll be there for you if you need a day to yourself. You and Shego, of course."

Kim smiled as she nodded.

"And there you have it," Roberta said as she pulled the device away from Kim. "You've got two little ones on the way. And by the looks of it, they do indeed have wings. This is going to cause some trouble. Doctors will want to test these children."

Shego's hands lit up that instant.

"They will do no such thing," Shego growled. "They touch my children, and I'll kill them."

"You're children?" Roberta asked.

"Roberta," Ann said looking at the doctor, "Shego is Kim's fiancee."

Roberta's face was that of shock.

"When did this happen?"

"After I took her to her parents a month after she escaped," Shego replied, her hands slowly going out.

Roberta nodded as she looked at the ultrasound device again. After a few moments, she turned around and handed Kim, Shego, Ann and Betty a black and white photo.

Kim stared at the picture before placing a hand on her stomach.

* * *

******There it is. Chapter 11. And as I said at the top, Kim's twins will be called Kai James and Jessi Sage Possible. Now don't get mad at me. I tallied the votes and this was the results.**

******Kane 4  
Kristopher 4  
Shane 2  
James 6  
Kai 7  
Ceaser 4**

******Katelyn 6  
Sage 7  
Anna 2  
Malayeka 1  
Jessi 7  
Celena 2**

******Everyone voted for what they wanted. I just took the ones with the most votes and put them together.**

******Kim and Shego have just gotten their first look at the twins. How will Jezebella take the news? How will Betty react when she meets Jezebella? Those answers next time(and this time I mean it). Til then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

******I do not own Kim Possible or the idea. Just this plot.**

******Chapter 12**

* * *

Kim sat down on the couch as soon as she got back to the house. Shego sat down next to her and pulled her close.

"Twins," Kim said. She looked up at the woman she loved.

Shego smiled.

"You do have twin brothers. It might have just been one child."

Kim smiled as she held her stomach. She was about to say something when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Jezebella said.

"Watch out, Mom," Shego said. "If it's Betts, you're going to have your hands full."

"How bad can it be?" Jezebella asked. She opened the door and everyone in the house heard a scream.

"OH MY GOD!" Betty screamed at the top of her lungs.

Kim got up off the couch and walked over to the leader of Global Justice.

"Betty, calm down."

Betty looked at Kim as if she was crazy.

"How can I calm down?! This is the legendary Black Fist! She's known throughout all of Japan as a Master! She's been sought after by aspiring martial artists for years! And to think you'll be her daughter-in-law!"

Jezebella looked at Kim.

"Should I?"

Kim nodded.

With a sigh, Jezebella turned to Betty.

"Betty, wasn't it?"

Betty nodded with a huge grin.

"If you're good enough, I'll take you on."

Betty squealed.

"But not until we get these two hitched."

Betty saluted.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Kim laughed. She had never seen Betty this happy before.

"Come on in and get comfortable. And please don't hover around Jezebella."

Betty walked to the kitchen with that grin still on her face.

Jezebella looked at Kim before shaking her head.

"I see what you meant by her being a handful."

Kim smiled and then walked into the kitchen.

"Betty, come with me," she said. She lead the way out to the backyard, Shego and Jezebella following.

"Here is how we're going to see if your good enough. You have to fight Shego and touch my wings. If you can touch them while fighting Shego, Jezebella has agreed to take you on."

Betty looked at Kim.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. I'll be sitting over there on the bench watching. You just have to stave off Shego long enough to get over there to touch my wings. But I guess there is one catch. You have to go through her."

Shego motioned for Betty to follow. They ended up on the opposite side of the backyard with Shego between her and Kim's wings.

"This isn't a fair fight."

"I know this is a test, so I will not use my powers. In fact, Princess even put a wrist band on me that would suppress my powers."

Kim nodded and sat down on the bench.

"And... go!" Jezebella said as she looked at the two women.

Betty and Shego both sprang into action.

* * *

Kim sat next to Betty as she relaxed on the couch.

Betty had done it. She had achieved her goal. She would be training under the Black Fist.

Samara had laughed when Betty had jumped into the air, whooping like a school girl.

"I can't believe it," Betty said. "I finally get to train under the Black Fist." She was still grinning from ear to ear.

"Just don't let it get to your head," Kim said as she put a hand on Betty's arm.

Betty nodded as she looked at the woman on the other side of the yard.

"So what are the plans for your wedding?" she asked as she looked at the redhead.

Kim shrugged her shoulders.

"Ask my mother," she said. "I'm sure she's already got the date, gowns, flowers, even the chapel planned to the 'T'. So go pester her for the details."

Betty smiled again as she got to her feet and walked into the house.

As soon as the door was closed, Jezebella walked over and took Betty's seat.

"She's going to be a handful."

"I did warn you, Mom," Shego said as she pulled Kim into her lap.

Kim snuggled close while moving her wings into a more comfortable position.

"Our kids are going to trouble," Shego said as she kissed Kim on the temple.

Kim giggled.

"I expect as much," she said. "After all, we're raising twins with wings."

Shego nodded, her chin rubbing against Kim's crown.

* * *

"So when's the wedding?" Betty asked as she sat down at the table.

Ann sat down, placing a cup of coffee in front of the brunette.

"We don't know yet. We're still planning."

Betty nodded as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I would like to help out with the wedding, if I could."

"You'll have to ask Kim and Shego."

"I did. They told me to talk to you."

Ann looked out the window. Kim was still sitting in Shego's lap while Jezebella looked at the sky.

"I don't see any problem with it."

Betty nodded. She then watched as Ann walked out of the room.

"Here we are," Ann said as she dropped a binder on the table.

Betty's eye widened and her brows shot up.

"This is the wedding plans?"

Ann nodded.

Betty slowly got to her feet and walked out of the house.

"Kim? Shego? Did you see the binder your mothers have for your wedding?"

Jezebella's face fell at that comment.

Both Kim and Shego got to their feet and walked into the kitchen where the binder was still sitting.

"Mom?" Kim asked.

Ann froze.

"Hey, Kim," she said slowly turned to look at her glaring daughter.

"So this," Kim said, tapping the cover of the binder, "is the wedding plans. Were you ever going to tell me and Samara?"

Ann looked over at Shego who was also glaring. But her glare was aimed at her own mother.

"Mom!"

Jezebella flinched as her daughter snapped at her.

"Just when were you going to tell us that you had a mountain of paper for a wedding planner?"

Kim sat down and opened the binder. She flipped through page after page.

"You know that you're going to have to start all of this from scratch, right?" she asked.

"But, Kim!"

Kim looked at her mother pointedly.

"Unless we go through this one page at a time and give you pointers, you're going to have to throw this entire binder away."

"But why?" Jezebella asked.

"We never got a word in. You just started planing and didn't tell us one bit of information."

Ann and Jezebella hung their heads.

"So, we need to sit down and start talking."

Ann slowly looked at her daughter.

"We want give some input before _our _big day."

Ann nodded as she walked over to the table and sat down next to her daughter.

Kim smiled and motioned for Shego to sit down next to her and for Jezebella to sit down next to Ann.

"Now let's go over this slowly," Kim said squeezing Shego's hand.

"And we are not skipping a single thing," Shego said.

Ann and Jezebella nodded while Betty took a seat at the other end of the table and watched.

* * *

******And there it is.**

******Betty has finally met Shego's mother. And she acted like a school girl. What will the wedding look like? How will everyone take to Kim marrying Shego? How will Monique react? You'll just have to wait and find out. Til then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

******I do not own Kim Possible or the idea. Just this plot.**

******A/N: The Vows and Song are not of my making. He wrote the vows and put the song into the fic. cwesthawk was very kind to write them. To you, man, I give you my eternal thanks. And if any of you haven't read it, The Specter of Death, one of his stories, is one of my personal favorites. I recommend his story to any who would be willing to give it a read.**

******Chapter 13**

* * *

"Today's the day," Kim said as she stood in front of a mirror.

"Yes. Today's the day I have to give my baby away," Ann said as helped Kim dress for the ceremony.

It had been a month since that scene in the kitchen over the wedding. Kim, Shego, Ann and Jezebella had taken two weeks to figure everything out and another two weeks to get it all set up.

"Girl, I'm happy for you. You finally found you missing half."

Kim smiled through the mirror at Monique as she worked on Kim's dress.

"Thanks, Mo."

Kim then looked at the other girls that were getting dressed. She had wanted to have her old cheerleading squad as her Bridesmaids. Monique was her Maid of Honor.

"Do we really have to wear this?" Bonnie asked as she looked at Kim.

"Bonnie, I told you that this was a choice. You wanted to be in my wedding."

"Come on, K. These colors don't go well with my skin."

Kim pinched the bridge of her nose and her wings started to fluff.

Ann looked at Monique.

"She's getting angry," Monique said.

Ann nodded and walked over to Bonnie.

"Bonnie, step outside with me for a moment."

Bonnie nodded as she looked at the ruffled feathers on Kim's wings.

Both Ann and Bonnie walked out of the room and shut the door.

"Bonnie," Ann whispered, "I know you like to cause Kim problems, but please not today. This is supposed to be Kim's special day. So let's try to make it perfect for her, okay?"

"Why?"

"Did she ever tell you how she got her wings?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"I was surprised to get an invite for her wedding and the invitation to be one of her Bridesmaids."

Ann nodded and quickly told Bonnie about Kim's time in captivity.

"I feel like such an ass!" Bonnie hissed.

"Let's make her day perfect, okay?"

Bonnie nodded before opening the door and walking back in.

"Kim, I'm sorry for my comments a few moments ago."

Kim looked at her through the mirror before nodding with a slight smile.

Bonnie got ready just like the other girls.

As soon as everything was ready, someone knocked on the door.

"Come on in," Ann said as she opened the door.

James stepped in and walked over to his daughter.

"Kimmie-cub, you look beautiful."

Kim smiled at her father as she turned around.

"Thanks, Dad," she said before embracing him.

"We better hurry. The march is about to start."

Kim nodded and waited for the music to take her friends out the door.

* * *

Shego stood at the altar as the music started.

"This is it," she said as she turned to her brothers.

She had asked Mego to be her Best Man and the Wego's to be her Groomsmen.

"Yes it is, Sis," Mego said as he turned toward the isle. "We're all happy for you."

Shego smiled at her brother before turning toward the isle as well. She had decided to wear a women style vanilla white tux. She watched Kim's Bridesmaids walk down the isle before Kim stepped out. Shego gasped when she saw Kim's dress.

Kim wore a cream-colored silk dress that took Shego's breath away. It was tied just below her bust with a matching lace sash that widened as it wrapped around to her back. The skirt fell in tapered layers to just short of Kim's feet, drawing attention away from Kim's belly and to just about every other part of the dress. The top sported flared shoulders in a way that reminded Shego of rose-like flowers; they left much of Kim's neckline bare and allowed Kim's wings to extend unhindered. Cream-colored lace draped Kim's arms gently, flaring out at the wrists. A lace choker, tiara, and veil completed the ensemble. Kim's red hair was done up in a Greek-like bun with the excess hair cascading down the back and side of Kim's head in curly waves.

Kim continued her walk until they reached the minister.

"Who gives this woman away?" he asked.

"Her mother and I," James said as looked at Shego. He then placed Kim's hand in Shego's in a blessing of the union.

"I understand that you both have vows that you would like to say to each other?" the minister asked.

Both Kim and Shego nodded.

"Then please proceed."

Kim and Shego turned to each other.

"Samara, as I stand here before you, my eyes looking deeply into yours, I find myself so lost for the right words to say. Even though we were enemies, you were there for me when I needed you. When I was at my lowest, you helped me rise like a phoenix from the ashes of my past. Your love, support, and help has not only helped me to regain who I was, but has helped me become so much more. You are so much more than I deserve, but you are everything that I need.

"Samara, I love you. With this ring, let it be known that, over every other person in the world with whom I could spend my life, I chose you. With this ring, let it be known that I am promising to be with you for all of eternity, until death do us part."

"Kimberly, as I stand here before you, my eyes looking deeply into yours, I find myself struck in awe from all that I have gained in my life. When we were enemies, I thought I deserved nothing more than what I had at that moment. But when you were at your lowest, you turned to me. To me! Just as your wings and my flames symbolize the rising of the phoenix, so too does our love symbolize how you have given me back my life. You have not only given me your love, but also a family. For that, I can only spend eternity giving you my love in return.

"Kimberly, I love you. With this ring, let it be known that, over every other person in the world with whom I could spend my life, I chose you. With this ring, let it be known that I am promising to be with you for all of eternity, until death do us part."

Kim turned to Monique while Shego turned to Mego. Both received the rings from the two. They then placed the rings on each others hands.

"As you both have sworn to love each other and only they, and as you've both have exchanged rings, by the power vested in my by the state of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your bride."

Kim and Shego grinned as they stepped closer. Shego lifted Kim's vale and kissed her soundly.

"Lades and Gentlemen, I give you Samara and Kimberly Possible."

The crowd gave a roaring applause.

* * *

Kim set the last gift that had been on the table back down onto the table. Ironically, it had been a gift from her mother... a full set of pots, pans, and other cooking paraphernalia. Everyone in the room got a good chuckle at Kim's expense, most of the guests well aware of Kim's lack of cooking experience.

"Thank you all for these wonderful gifts," Shego said, looking out onto the gathered guests. "Each and every one of them will find a use in our home. Yes, even yours, Tweebs."

Kim's younger twin brothers chuckled softly to that.

"We're not done yet, Samara," Kim said suddenly, flashing her newlywed bride a devilish grin.

"Oh?" Shego asked, cocking Kim a curious look.

"Yep!" Kim replied proudly. "There's still my wedding gift to you."

Shego looked around the room momentarily before looking back at her wife. "And... where would this wondrous gift be, Princess?"

Kim cupped her hands, one over the other, over the center of her chest. "It's been hiding right here, waiting for me to let it out."

Shego bit her lip as she fought back her blush. "Kimmie, not here!" she hissed conspiratorially. "Tonight! In our room!"

Kim picked up a piece of the wedding cake from another nearby table and tossed it playfully at Shego's face.

"Not that, Samara!" Kim laughed. "I have a song I want to sing to you."

With that, Kim turned and stepped around the gift table, heading towards the center of the dance floor. The guests parted to allow Kim room to proceed, wings and all.

"Please, Mister DJ, would you turn the music up?" Kim asked the nearby DJ with a loud voice.

Shego laughed as she followed Kim out onto the dance floor. "You do realize I don't do techno and dance, right?"

Much to Shego's surprise, a soft, rhythmic harmony began to waft through the air, enveloping both Kim and Shego as if with a lover's embrace. Kim gazed softly into Shego's eyes as she began swaying her hips to the gentle beat of the song.

"Baby, don't understand," Kim sang. "Why we can't just hold on to each other's hands? This time might be the last I fear unless I make it all too clear... I need you so! Ohhh!"

Kim reached out and took both of Shego's hands into her own and began to flutter her wings softly, allowing her to rise gently off of the ground a couple of inches. This allowed Kim to literally stand eye-to-eye with Shego as she continued to sing.

"Take these broken wings," Kim sang, "and learn to fly again. Learn to live so free. When we hear the voices sing, the book of love will open up and let us in. Take these broken wings."

With that, Kim began to "dance" with Shego, flittering from side to side as if performing some ephemeral fairie-like waltz, leading the landbound Shego into the dance.

"Baby, I think tonight," Kim sang, "we can take what was wrong and make it right. Baby, it's all I know that you're half of the flesh and blood that makes me whole. I need you so!"

Suddenly, Kim took Shego into her arms and began to rise slightly higher, taking her wife up with her in a warm embrace. Kim never broken the waltz-like cadence of her flight as she did so.

"So take these broken wings," Kim sang, "and learn to fly again, learn to live so free. And when we hear the voices sing, the book of love will open up and let us in."

As the bridge of the song began to play, Kim began to flitter about more enthusiastically. The lights throughout the room dimmed and a single spotlight fell on the two wives. Shego held on tightly to Kim—not because she feared for her safety, but because she was so caught up in the emotion of Kim's singing that she wanted nothing more than to hold Kim and let the redhead lead the dance.

"Baby, it's all I know," Kim sang, "that you're half of the flesh and blood that makes me whole! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Yeah, yeah! So take these broken wings and learn to fly again, learn to live so free. And when we hear the voices sing, the book of love will open up and let us in."

As the beat of the song hit its crescendo, Kim was caught by surprise as Shego enveloped the both of them in a soft green sheath of plasma flame. The aura enveloped even Kim's beating wings, giving the guests the impression of a fiery angel tenderly holding an innocent maiden.

To Shego, only the word "innocent" made the image incredulous.

"Take these broken wings," Kim sang, even more enthusiastically than before, her olive eyes almost literally alight with love and desire. "You've got to learn to fly, learn to live and love so free. When we hear the voices sing, the book of love will open up for us and let us in! Yeah, yeah! Yeah, yeah! Oooh!"

As the song wound down, Kim floated back down to the ground and gently set Shego onto the floor. Kim smiled sheepishly at her wife. "Well, what did you think of your wedding gift from me?" she asked tentatively.

Shego didn't answer with words. Her own emerald eyes aflame with her own love and desire, Shego immediately scooped Kim into a warm and tight embrace and kissed her ferociously.

A kiss that Kim quickly and wholeheartedly accepted.

The guests around Kim and Shego gave the couple an uproarious applause. But neither wife could tell.

At that moment, the world only consisted of the two of them.

* * *

******The song used in this fic was Mr. Mister's Broken Wings. As I said at the top, this chapter's vows and wedding present from Kim to Shego, as well as Kim's dress design, were written by cwesthawk. Again, my friend, thank you.  
**

******Just to warn you all, this will be the last real chapter. Only one chapter to go: the epilogue. As I said a few chapters ago, there will be a sequel centered around Kai and Jessi. So don't worry. I won't forget about you all. :)**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	14. Epilogue

******I do not own Kim Possible or this idea. Just this plot.**

******Chapter 14: Epilogue**

* * *

_Five years later..._

Shego walked in the front door of her four story home. It was mostly for show on the outside seeing as it was only two floors. Kim had requested a house large enough for her and their children to fly around.

"Momma's home!" she yelled to the house at large.

"Momma!" two young voices yelled as they swooped in and hugged Shego.

"Shego!"

Shego looked up to the top floor and saw Kim sticking her head over the edge of the railing. With a quick motion, Kim jumped over the edge and floated down.

As soon as Kim was on the ground, Shego embraced her wife tightly.

"How was work?" Kim asked as soon as she was released.

Shego shook her head.

"I really don't want to talk about it. One-Eye is one really going down hard on me."

Kim smiled before turning to her children.

"Kai, Jessi, go and get cleaned up for dinner."

"Yes, Mommy," the two said, hugging their mother and taking off for the bathroom.

Shego then put an arm around Kim's shoulders and walked to the kitchen.

"So what's for dinner?"

"Pasta."

Shego laughed.

"I should have known. I think I'll star making dinner for us the night before. Then we can have a full meal."

"But pasta is a full meal."

"If you continue to eat pasta, you'll turn into a noodle."

Kim smiled as she embraced Shego.

"I love you, Samara."

"And I you, Kimberly."

Kim and Shego then shared a kiss.

"Ewwww!"

Kim and Shego turned to see both Kai and Jessi sitting at the table.

"Okay, everyone," Kim said. "Let's eat!"

Both Kai and Jessi cheered as Kim set the food on the table.

As soon as dinner was done, Kim's Kimmunicator went off.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

Wade smiled as he looked at Kim.

"Drakken is trying for world domination again."

Kim sighed.

"Give me ten minutes."

Wade nodded and the screen went blank.

"I'll call Stoppable and see if she'll bring over little Yoshi," Shego stated.

Kim smiled as she thought about Yori. She and Ron had gotten married only a month after Kim. It seemed that she was what he needed after all.

"I'm sure she will. Since when does Yori refuse to come over and have a good spar with you while the kids watch?"

Shego nodded as she gently pushed Kim out of the room. After Kim left on her mission, Shego reflected once again on the last five years. She could hardly believe that she was living her dream.

She washed the dishes as her son and daughter flew around the main room. Once she finished she walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa to watch the two fly. The two never got tired of playing tag.

A knock on the door brought Shego from her thoughts.

"Hey, Stoppable," Shego said as Yori entered the home.

"Hello, Shego-san."

Yori set her son, Yoshi, down before getting into a fighting stance. This was one way that Shego kept in shape when Kim was on a mission. With a growl, Shego launched the attack.

******The End**

* * *

******That's the end of Angelic Wings. I was happy to write this story and I'm glad that everyone loved it as much as I did. The next story in this series will be called Angelic Twins. So keep an eye out. Til then, I bid you all adieu!**

******Talon Earthstone**


End file.
